1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to casino games and, more particularly, to casino games that use a wagering table located near the gaming device.
2. Statement of the Problem
One popular form of casino game is the use of a wagering table in association with a game such as big wheel games and roulette. A continuing need exists in the gaming industry to come up with new, creative and exciting gaming devices having separate wagering tables.
A game that is popular worldwide which has not been adapted into the environment of the casino is the MONOPOLY.RTM. board game. Such board games are played at home or in an environment which usually requires several hours to play to completion. Such a length of time is undesirable in the environment of a casino where players expect to win or lose in a short period of time. Hence, a need exists to adopt well-known board games from the home environment into the environment of a casino.
3. Solution to the Problem
The present invention provides a new type of casino game using a wagering table that provides a new form of gaming device using winning combinations based upon like kind.
The present invention further provides a solution to the problem by providing a large lighted board containing a modified rendition of the MONOPOLY.RTM. game board and a separate wager table also providing a modified representation of the MONOPOLY.RTM. board game onto which the player's place wagers.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,019,973 has a poker game for video play where a player makes a first bet to receive a card hand and then a second bet to have another card displayed. If that card matches the value or suit of a first card in the hand, the first card changes to the value or suit of the second card. If the second card matches the value and/or suit of the hand, the cards in the hand are wild and are any rank. On the video the cards are superimposed by the wild card. Additionally, the player can bet for more cards too be wild.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,098,107 has a game with a payoff chart. Blackjack with a standard deck of cards and "no value" cards preferably in various colors. The bets are on Blackjack, the no value cards and that the first two cards will be related by suit value or color. For rare cards a progressive jackpot is possible. Balls with cards on them may be dispensed randomly wherein four balls go to each of four containers. Bets on three or four of a kind, two pair on value or color can be made. A selection device for color numbers can be used to bet on.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,234,186 has a board game with fruit around a square board. If a player lands on fruit of like kind a prize is won. Dice thrown move their pieces around the board. Horse shoe spots are on the board and a card is given upon landing there; three horse shoe cards win a prize. The corners are special so that if all corners are landed on a card of each group is collected and the game won and the jackpot collected.
No casino with an electronic game board to provide the random board movement, collect the bets and distribute the winnings is known.